Field
Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices having a via structure and an interconnection structure and/or methods of fabricating the semiconductor devices. Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an apparatus for fabricating the semiconductor devices and/or method of fabricating a semiconductor device using the apparatus.
Description of Related Art
As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, a dual damascene process to form both a via structure and an interconnection structure at the same time is widely used. However, with a high aspect ratio (AR), the dual damascene process to fill conductive materials into a deep via hole is very difficult and results in void and/or seams.